The City of Alexandria
by paragonal17
Summary: The city of Alexandria has been at peace for 5 years however, strange things begin to happen. The dangers grow as the days go on!


(This is many different things combined. You may recognize many characters. The beginning storyline may seem familiar, but it grows into something much more original. Thanks and Enjoy!)

Episode 1: The City of Alexandria

The city of Alexandria is an enormous city with numerous tall, and gorgeous buildings. The main building, however, is the castle. The castle of about 30 stories in height and made of shiny steel. Fireworks are being shot into the air near the castle. Red, blue and purple ones. In the courtyard of the castle, a large crowd is cheering as a fantastic firework show comes to an end. Two gorgeous ladies are sitting in a balcony, overlooking the crowd. One sitting in a royal chair, the other, a similar, smaller chair to the left. They sit above the crowd, in a royal sitting.

"Wasn't that play wonderful, dear?" Says the Queen as she continues to clap. The other girl, Garnet, says nothing. Then after a few seconds, she lets out a "mmmhmm."

The queen and her daughter get up and turn around to go inside, when a loud explosion is heard. They both quickly turn around to see a huge explosion in the distant part of the city. The explosion moves fast. Then, they both look in the sky, and are stunned. The great and powerful dragon king, Bahamat floats up in the sky. Bahamat shoots 6 more fierce balls of energy out of his mouth at the city. Half the city, already in flames, ruins, totally destroyed. All in seconds.

"ONLY YOU CAN SUMMON BAHAMAT! YOU HAVE THE SUMMONERS PENDANT!!" screams the Queen with anger, rage, and confusion as she glares at her daughter. Garnet, stands in shock.

Guards pour out of the castle and hold their swords up to the sky. The swords glow and lighting bolts shoot out, hitting Bahamat.

"ATTACK!! FIRE AT WILL!" scream the guards.

In a large house connected to the castle, three artificial humans walk out. Android 16, 17 and 18. They run to where the guards are and shoot yellow energy blasts out of their hands at the raging Bahamat. In the attic of the house, an old woman named Tabitha, laughs as she sees Bahamat, that she summoned, attack the city. Everyone continues to attack Bahamat with extreme force.

People in the city are fleeing, going crazy. Everyone is in a panic.

Tabitha looks in a magic bowl sitting next to her. The bowl is filled with water. Within the water, shows the battle.

"Brilliant!! Absolutely brilliant!" laughs Tabitha.

Bahamat continues to destroy the city. Then, he looks straight at the queen and her daughter, opens his mouth and shoots an enormous energy ball straight at them. The blast destroys where they were standing and everything beyond it. Killing everything. Bahamat glows bright blue, flies upwards towards the sky and disappears into light blue dust...

..."I still don't know why my summon attacked Alexandria, my mother and I...I managed to escape through the emergency floor panel...my mother...however...

Thanks to the guards, Beatrix, 16, 17, and 18, the city has been at peace ever since this incident."

_5 years later..._

Alexandria is now rebuilt and at peace. Two children are constructing a Kissing Booth sign, and an Ice Sculpting sign.

"There! Finished!" says a cute little girl with purple hair, named Eiko.

"Vivi!! Look!! Your Ice Sculpting booth is all set up for the Carnival!"

"Th-Thanks, Eiko." says Vivi

"Now we have our own booths for the carnival tonight Vivi! says Eiko

A very tall man with black pants, a black undersuit, green body suit on top, and red hair walks by holding a very big box of materials and sets it down next to Eiko and Vivi.

"Here you are. Some more supplies for the carnival." says the man, named #16.

"WOW!! Vivi look! ITS A DUNK TANK!!! Can me and Vivi put this together uncle 16??" Asks Eiko, as she flashes her eyes.

"If you really want to. Your mother and 17 should be here soon to help out with setting all this up." says 16.

Vivi and Eiko take some stuff out of the box and begin putting together the dunk tank. 16 starts to walk away.

Inside the same house the old woman, named Tabitha was in, the front door slowly opens.

"Tabitha...18...ready to go set the carnival up?" says a man with long black hair, slightly shorter than shoulder length, white long sleeve shirt with a black t-shirt on top. An orange scarf around his neck. Blue jean shorts, green socks and blue tennis shoes, named #17.

"Yes yes dear, 18 is coming right down. I'll catch up with you later. My daughter Endora is still sleeping." Says Tabitha.

"Ugh great. Now we have to play babysitter at this stupid carnival...Just one of the many perks at being friends with the queen..." says 18 sarcastically as she comes down the stairs.

They both leave and head towards the main entrance of the castle.

A woman is combing the queen's hair.

"There, how is that your majesty?" asks Beatrix.

Queen Garnet looks at her hair in a mirror "Its perfect. Thank you."

They are both started at a knock at the door.

"Come in." says Beatrix.

A guard is standing at the door and says "Your majesty, 17 and 18 are ready to escort you to the carnival this evening."

"Your going to be great in your speech tonight my queen." says Beatrix with confidence.

The queen and Beatrix walk out of the royal room and walk down the stairs to greet the androids.

"Are you read, Queen Garnet?" saks 17.

The queen nods and the four of them walk out.

In the house, the old woman, Tabitha, stands looking out the attic window as 17, 18, Garnet and Beatrix leave.

"Pesky mortals. I can't stand them. If I could, I would do another Bahamat fiasco. But that drains too much power...and even after all these years...no one even knows it was me who summoned that beast using Garnet's pendant. Hmm. Damn mortals. But my magic bowl is showing me that something will be happening tonight at the carnival...and it won't even be started by me..." laughs Tabitha.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Episode 2: Unwelcome Guests

Tabitha pushes her daughter, Endora in her stroller and walk around at the Carnival.

"Mortals and their carnivals. I only came here to witness the unnatural events that my magic bowl foresaw would happen, Endora. Its going to be quite a show." Says Tabitha.

"Vivi I made so much money off my Kissing Tunnel! Thanks to 16 for helping! Teehee. So how much did you make?" asks Eiko to Vivi.

"Ummm...nobody really knew how to ice sculpt...so I did it for them!...but I didn't make as much as you did..." Says Vivi as he plays with his hands.

"Hey! We'll combine our money and share it!" says Eiko enthusiastically

"Children..." mumbles 16, as he watches the two of them combine their earnings.

17 walks up to Eiko with his hands in his pocket.

"You do realize your one of Garnet's favorite people...you could get anything you wanted without money." says 17 mockingly.

"Oh! your such a poop uncle 17!" says Eiko loudly."

17 turns and walks towards 16, who is sitting on a bench nearby watching Eiko and Vivi.

"You were supposed to be with us as we escorted Garnet to the carnival this evening. After all, we did reprogram you to protect the queen." says 17.

"I was watching the children. They can't be left alone." says 16

"Well, come on lets go. Garnet should be just about done with her speech." says 17, as he Eiko, Vivi, and 16 walk away.

Many people of the city are watching the queen give her speech on TV. Garnet closes up her speech with "Thank you all for helping the city of Alexandria be at peace for these 5 years."

The camera cuts off. And Garnet gets up and walks off stage.

"That speech was wonderful. You did great." says 18 as Garnet walks to her.

"Marvelous, splendid. Couldn't have been better." says Beatrix as she walks towards the queen."

16, 17, Eiko, and Vivi walk in the room

"Garnet!!" screams Eiko as she runs and hugs Garnet."

"You know Eiko, you could legally be arrested. No one is allowed to touch the queen without me or 18 allowing it" says 17 monotonially

"Oh, 17. No need to be mean to the young ones. They are only children after all." Garnet stops and notices Vivi.

Hi there Vivi." says Garnet with a smile.

"H-Hey Garnet." says Vivi shyly.

They all leave the building and head out into the carnival.

Tabitha returns home and takes Endora upstairs to her magic bowl in the attic.

"I'm sorry sweaty. I didn't want you go get hurt with all the rucus thats going to be happening this evening at the carnival. But we'll be able to watch it in full view in our magic bowl!" says Tabitha.

Back at the carnival, only a few people remain enjoying the festivities of the carnival. However, in uninhabited part of the carnival, a strange man in a purple coat slowly walks around.

"What a lovely evening. Too bad I arrived too late...after all...I do need the Queen...to extract her Eidilon. You can come on out now..." says the man.

A man with white hair, glasses, and purple atire appears behind the strange man.

"The great teleporter. Kazumo. You know the drill. Find the queen and bring her to me." says the man.

"Of course...I won't fail you." says Kazumo

"I'll be watching from a distance..." the man is cut off when Garnet and the others start walking close to where he is.

"Some people just take forever to leave..." says 17 angrily.

"I had to make sure everyone left safely." says Garnet.

As Garnet says this, 16 eyes flash red. Everyone stares at 16.

"Your eyes haven't done that since...the incident 5 years ago..." says 17.

"Someone is near. Scanners detecting." says 16.

16's scanner detects constant movement, but cannot pen-point it. Kazumo teleports on a building, and starts charging a beam. Then teleports away. He continues to repeat this process. Then he teleports right above the good guys and fires a blast. As soon as he does Beatrix looks up and immediately puts up a barrier. There is an enormous explosion. Smoke goes everywhere. The androids and the others run out of the smoke and into fresh air.

"What the hell?" screams 17.

As the smoke clears, 17 flies towards the blast, leading him to Kazumo. Kazumo teleports as soon as 17 gets near him. 18 flies straight up into the air. Kazumo appears behind her and punches her in the face. 16 shoots a beam at him but Kazumoquickly teleports away. He reappears and is constantly teleporting in and out as he punches and beats up 18.

"Look Endora! I told you! 18 is already being attacked by this...this...thing." laughs Tabitha. Endora looks angry.

"I know 18 is your favorite...but some things you just cant change my little witchlet." says Tabitha, looking in her magic bowl, which is showing the battle.

Kazumo grabs hold of 18 and slams her against the ground. 16 and 17 both try to attack him but he quickly teleports away.

"Eiko, stay here with Garnet!" says Beatrix. Beatrix takes out her sword and runs into the battle. Kazumo teleports right beside Eiko, punches her in the stomach, causing her start to fall to the ground. He then turns and punches Garnet in the face, which knocks her to the ground. Beatrix reaches behind, and pulls out her sword with lays on her back in a carrier. She tries to slice him with the sword, but he easily teleports away."

"He is no longer in the area. Detecting..." says 16.

Kazumo appears on top of the castle, and charges a powerful beam.

"Ohhh look Endora! This...thing is about to deal a massive attack!" Says Tabitha. Endoralooks furious.

Kazumo teleports and reappears nearby and charges towards 17 with the blast. Right before he gets to 17, he teleports again. And reappears behind 18. Kazumo fires the blast straight at 18. A scream is heard, and there is a massive explosion.

"18!

-18!

18!

- Oh my God!!" is all screamed.

The people of Alexandria in their homes and on the streets walk out, and see the smoke from the explosion. All are terrified. Some are talking amoungst each others "an attack?" "Alexandria under attack?" "Whats this explosion mean?" Smoke arises from the devastation of the blast...


End file.
